


星空のキス

by Lazypervkami



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypervkami/pseuds/Lazypervkami
Summary: It would be a waste to summarize a 800 words drabble so read it if you feel like it :)





	

Sho was a normal man, living a normal life. He had a steady job in a company, a wife and a house in the suburb of Tokyo. He didn't need anything and everyone could think that he was a happy man but Sho wasn’t. The worst was that he didn’t even know why he was not happy. It was not because of a problem at work nor because of his wife, it was a diffuse feeling, he couldn’t quite grasp it. He felt that his life lacked of something. Of course he couldn’t talk about it with his wife, she would worry and this is not what Sho wanted. He had some friends but because of his work he couldn’t see them that often, and to be honest he didn’t really felt like speaking to them about his personal problems. 

One evening, after a particularly long day at work Sho wasn’t feeling like going home, he couldn’t stand pretending to be serene and smile to his wife. She was not the problem, she was really nice and loving, that’s exactly why Sho didn’t want to see her troubled.   
So he decided to go out and drink in a bar. He wasn’t doing that often but once in a while it was relaxing. 

Sho was now at the counter of a little bar, the lightnings were subdued and a jazzy tune was being played. He really loved the atmosphere here. In front of him was a glass of gin fizz. Sho wanted to drink something refreshing, maybe this is what he needed in his life, something refreshing. He had considered going on a trip alone but he couldn’t leave his job. 

He was lost in his thoughts so he didn’t realize someone had seated next to him. When Sho looked up he saw a slender man who was daydreaming like him. Even though Sho was really close he couldn’t help but stare at the man. He had something special, an aura maybe. Sho felt that this man was a nice guy, he felt that he could speak to him. Of course he didn’t, he was not a freak who hit on guys in a bar. He didn’t even like men, but he just wanted to talk to someone. Sometimes a stranger is better than a friend. 

Sho must have been staring too much because the man turned toward him and flashed him a dazzling smile. Sho was taken aback, he had never seen someone smiling like this. The light brown eyes of the stranger were on him but he couldn’t look away. This guy was mesmerizing. 

« Uhm…I…I’m sorry, I was staring… »

Sho stuttered. He could feel his cheeks burning. But the stranger laughed. It was the most pleasing sound Sho had heard for a long time. The only thing Sho thought in that moment is « I want to hear it again ». 

« No problem, so what’s your name ? »

The stranger was still smiling in a boyish manner. He didn’t seem bothered by Sho looking at him like he had seen a ghost.

« I’m Sakurai Sho, nice to meet you. » 

They exchanged business cards and began to talk. The man whose name was Aiba Masaki was extremely easy to talk to, Sho lost count of time. After three drinks and a lively chat, Sho realized he forgot to tell his wife that he would be coming home late. 

« I should go, I have work tomorrow ». 

For some reasons Sho didn’t wanted to say that he had a wife. It was not that he was trying to hide it from Aiba but he really didn’t feel like talking about it, so he kept quiet. 

They both stepped outside, the cold air hitting their faces. An akward silence fell between them. Aiba then, turned to face Sho and he kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, it fitted Aiba perfectly thought Sho. But he couldn’t let that happen, he was a married man after all. He broke the kiss, looking at Aiba’s eyes. Sho could see warmth in the man’s eyes, suddenly it felt right to be with him. 

« I’m married » Sho ended up blurting out.

Aiba smiled and this smile was saying « I don’t care ». He took Sho’s hand in his and they walked like this until they reached the station. Before they parted, Aiba leaned in and kissed Sho again. It was more possessive than the first time but still sweet. 

« Call me whenever you want. » was the last words Aiba said with a smile before leaving. 

Sho knew. He knew that despite his wife and his principles he would end up calling Aiba. He couldn’t let this man escape, because thanks to him he finally found what lacked in his life. Love.


End file.
